


Choose Your Words Wisely

by TimidTurnip



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Off-screen birth, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidTurnip/pseuds/TimidTurnip
Summary: Peter should know by now that you can’t just say the first thing that comes to mind. That words carry weight, especially when directed at someone like Loki. Peter doesn’t really understand how getting him to fuck Wade is a punishment, not until his stomach starts to swell.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 44
Kudos: 357
Collections: Spideypool Big Bang - The 2019 Collection





	Choose Your Words Wisely

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Spideypool Big Bang, it's been a wild ride. Thanks to the mods for putting everything together and being so wonderful. I was paired up with [sofreakinmanyfandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofreakinmanyfandoms/pseuds/sofreakinmanyfandoms) who made some amazing [art](https://sofreakinmanyfandoms.tumblr.com/post/190622375662/banner-and-art-for-choose-your-words-wisely-by) for the fic.  
> Thanks to the lovely TsukiWolf and Voidbean for beta reading.

Peter grips the pink walkie-talkie tightly, his grip firmly around the picture of Barbie printed on the side. When Wade said he would show up with the necessary tech for the mission this is not what Peter had in mind but with all the years he has known the man maybe he should have. The only thing that matters is that Wade brought the armour piercing round, blessed by a man down under (Wade’s exact words) so they could finish up their mission. 

It took a lot of convincing for Wade to be willing to bring the bullet, it’s easier just to shoot the man rather than the magic amulet he holds after all. One of the only firm rules Peter has when Wade and him work together in that no one dies.  _ Ever _ . Not that it would work anyway, if I bullet could take out the Asgardian annoyance, Loki would have been out of commision long ago. He’s just that much of a pain in the ass.

“This is Red Leader, do you copy, over.” Wade’s voice crackles from the speaker and Peter will give Wade the fact that the distance on the walkie-talkies is impressive. Barbie doesn’t fool around.

Peter pushes the button on the side of his own and speaks in it, “No  _ way  _ are you the leader.”

“You have to say over when you’re done, over.” 

Peter rolls his eyes. “You’re going to pretend you’re a stickler for protocol  _ now  _ of all times? Over.”

“A good leader has protocols. You would know this if you were the leader. Over.”

Peter could probably spend hours if he let himself fall down the rabbit hole of arguing with Wade. It’s happened before. Instead he gives himself a small slap and tells himself to get back on the mission. Loki, in central park with his crazy amulet. He’s planning on making the plants there grow so large they consume all of New York. It’s not the weirdest thing he’s tried to do but it ranks up there as one of the more annoying. 

Peter wishes he understood why Wade was so upset that Loki was the wrong green person for the job. Something about some fiery hair and a leafy bodysuit. Peter does  _ not _ want to see Loki in a bodysuit but Wade has always had weird taste in, well,  _ everything _ . It’s hard to know where the jokes end and the fetishes start. That and he sort of wishes he knew who Wade was talking about, he shouldn’t be getting jealous over some fictitious Poison Ivy but Wade won’t stop talking about her having all the right leaves. 

The plan is for Wade to take a shot when he as a clear view of the amulet from his vantage point in one of the trees further out. Peter offered to play distraction but Wade was very insistent on the fact that he couldn’t have Spider-Man in the way, that it would be more distracting for Wade to take a shot around Peter’s acrobats. Peter’s seen Wade shoot, he hardly thinks it’s a valid excuse but he’ll respect his wishes on the matter, this time. 

So Peter waits, so that he can swoop in after the fact and collect the shards of the amulet for inspection on the off chance that they will still hold some magic in them. Leave one to many supposedly deactivated magic items around after a fight and you start to pick up on these things. 

The plants on the ground around Loki start to swell, their roots making the dirt bulge upwards. It’s looks like a shot out of some stop motion animation and not real life.

“Might want to take that shot, Secondary Red.”

“Might want to let a man do his job, Red Shrimp. Over.”

Peter drops the walkie-talkie into his lap and tries his best to resist flinging himself out of the tree at Loki. It’s not that he  _ doesn’t  _ trust Wade, it’s just that, sometimes it’s hard to know what his true agenda is. Which, okay, so maybe Peter doesn’t  _ fully _ trust Wade but he sure would like too. 

It only takes until the count of ten for the sound of Wade’s gun to ring in the park. The amulet shatters in Loki’s hands and Peter will admit how impressive it is that Wade managed the shot without taking any of the God’s fingers off. The plants that were growing around Loki sag but remain the same size. It’s a good thing they stopped Loki when they did.

Peter knows he should be using this moment to grab what remains of the amulet, but Loki is cursing up a storm. The trees around him shake with his rage. Peter weighs the chances of the amulet having lost all of its power in his head. 

The walkie-talkies crackles to life in Peter’s lap, startling him out of his thoughts. “BOOYAH, did you see that shot? Am I good or  _ what _ ? Look how mad he is over it! Face going purple like the baby I stole candy from last week. Over.”

“You stole from a baby?  _ Wade. _ ”

“I was doing the kid a favor, you shouldn’t give candy to a baby, Webs. Everyone knows this. Over.”

“That’s not the point, over.”

“You gonna do  _ your  _ part now? Over.”

Peter only hesitates for a second, quickly webbing the walkie-talkie to his waist before swinging out of the tree. He swings himself once around the base of a tree to give himself momentum before flinging himself low to the ground at Loki. He makes a grab for the pieces of the amulet on the ground. 

“Don’t mind me, just think of me as the garbage man. Just here to collect the trash.”

Peter fingers close around the stray bits of stone, but he’s not quick enough to avoid Loki’s foot crashing into his ribs, is sends him tumbling through the grass. Fortunately there is a tree to stop him, it knocks the air from his lungs. Trees are not comfy for breaking one's fall, Peter really needs to find something better to crash into. It takes him a second to reorientate himself, a second that Peter doesn’t have, Loki stands in front of him and Peter doesn’t think he’s going to take no for an answer. 

“It would be best if you handed that over,” Loki threatens as he draws a knife.

“I’m thinking no on that one.” 

Loki moves in, knife in hand to slash at Peter’s wrist. Sometimes Peter wishes he was wrong and the bad guy would just nicely give up, just  _ once _ . Dodging to the side, Peter rolls in the grass before springing up and jumping into the branches of the nearest tree. The small amount that he knows about Loki has Peter wanting to avoid a real confrontation while he is alone. Peter jumps from tree to tree, swinging himself further into the center of the part. He’s not certain how Loki is managing to keep up with him, he just knows that Loki has access to enough magic that it’s not something he wants to stop and ponder. There will be time enough for that when the fighting is done. 

If there was one piece of advice Peter would pass on to anyone looking to tangle with Loki, it would be not to take your eyes off him. One moment he’s slowly disappearing in the thick of trees behind Peter and the next he’s in the tree Peter was planning to land in, fist connecting with Peter’s face and knocking him to the ground. 

The ground isn’t much better to land on over the tree, Peter can taste blood in his mouth. He considers adding a layer of bubble wrap to his costume. Loki jumps from the tree and lands on the ground next to Peter, he brings his foot down on Peter’s wrist hard but Peter refuses to release the amulet shards in his hand. 

It’s the perfect moment for Wade to chime in, his voice crackling through the walkie-talkie still pinned to Peter’s waist. “Webs, hey, where’d you go? You get the amulet from Mr. Cry-Baby?”

Loki looks down at Peter, his face turned down in a scowl. 

“Oh he really doesn’t mean it like that. He was just talking about babies before.” Peter laughs as he tries to pull his hand out from Loki’s foot. Note to Peter, don’t mess with Asgardians. 

“Hey, hey, Spidey. What’s the difference between Loki and a baby? A baby will grow up eventually.” 

Peter turns his face into shoulder to stop himself from reacting to Wade’s words. It’s not even a good joke but there’s just something about the way Wade says things, the way he’ll laugh at his own jokes that always gets to Peter. 

Peter does his best not to listen to the onslaught of baby jokes Wade seems to keep on hand as he twists his body and plants his feet firmly on Loki’s chest and kicks the god away. Peter goes to run but he turns just as Loki moves in front of him and blows a handful of dust into Peter’s face. 

He makes the mistake of breathing in, it burns his throat. Loki might as well have lit a fire in his throat, Peter’s eyes water as he tries to hack the dust back up. He pushes up his mask over his nose trying to avoid breathing in more of the stuff but it’s already everywhere. He can’t help himself from inhaling again, he can feel it in his lungs. His chest is on fire and he can feel it spreading through his body. He tries to cough it out again but he knows it’s too late. He falls to his knees, vaguely aware of the fact that the amulet shards are no longer in his grasp.

Loki crouches down beside Peter, Peter wants to punch the smug look off his face. "Your partner seems to have a real fondness for babies. Might want to call him over so he can take care of his own." He picks the shards up out of the grass and stands. 

Peter swings his fist up where Loki was only seconds before, only to catch air. He huffs in irritation and collapses back into the grass and lets the fire consume him. He doesn’t have the energy to fight it, it’s a struggle just to breathe. He’s not sure how long he lays there but he can make out Deadpool calling out for him through the walkie-talkie as well as his voice growing closer in the distance. It creates a weird echo in Peter’s head.

Peter thinks his body might melt and a part of him can’t help but feel that he shouldn’t let Wade see him like this. That it’s pathetic that he was caught off guard by Loki. He sluggishly pulls himself up enough to crawl over to the closest tree. It’s slow going but he manages to climb his way up the trunk and into the foliage to hide. 

It’s not quick enough though because a few minutes later, Wade pops his head up into the branches. “Thinking of building a treehouse up here, I don’t blame you, it's a pretty nice tree. Can it be our clubhouse? The secret password is ‘I’m not wearing any underwear.’” 

Even with the world tilting upside down and his skin trying to crawl off his bones, Peter still can’t help but give a small laugh. It comes out half as a wheeze. The sight of Wade makes Peter’s heart skip a beat. 

“You doing okay there, Webs?” Wade asks as he pulls himself up the rest of the way into the branches of the tree.

“I’m doing just peachy.” Peter’s whole body shakes and he wonders just what Loki could have done to him, he aches for something but he can’t put a name to it. It’s as if something got cut from him. He feels incomplete. He feels so feverishly hot, he just wants to crawl out of his own skin and possibly into Wade’s.

“Shit,” Wade exclaims as he clambers over branches at an alarming rate to get to where Peter is perched. “What did that stretched out leprechaun do to you?”

Peter just shakes his head and tries to crawl away from Wade’s advance. There isn’t anywhere to go though, so he just ends up tangled in some smaller branches. Wade doesn’t hesitate to grab at Peter’s ankle to keep him in place. The contact makes Peter’s world snap back into focus and his whole body sing out a chorus of Hallelujah. He slides down the branches onto Wade certain that he’s the answer and forces their bodies as close as he can get them. It makes everything feel _so_ much better, clearer. Wade should never stop touching him. In fact he should be touching him more, _so_ much more. 

Peter _needs_ to feel his skin. There is no explanation for it, Peter just knows that’s what he needs. He starts to frantically pull at Wade’s gloves. 

“Whoa, whoa, why would you wanna see these digits? Let’s just keep those on, okay?” Wade gives a pained laugh and tries to pull his hands back but can’t escape from Peter’s grip.

“Just, I need it Wade. I need it.” Peter growls out and tugs Wade’s gloves off the rest of the way. Peter doesn’t waste any time pulling his shirt up and directing Wade’s hand up under it. Wade’s fingers just barely ghost along Peter’s ribs but it’s enough to make Peter moan out in pleasure. “More, more, more.”

Wade gives a choked off sounding whimper. “Uh, Spidey? Gonna need some explanation here.”

Peter gasps out as Wade presses his palms flat against his stomach, fingers curling into the flesh. “I don’t know, I don’t. Loki, some dust and felt like dying. But you help, you always help.”

Wade’s shoulders hunch in on themselves, his voice tiny. “I don’t _always_ help.”

“You’re always good to me, so please just don’t stop. I feel like I’m going to die if you do.” Peter pleads, arching his back to press into Wade’s hands. His fingers calm the fire inside Peter, making it feel manageable. 

“Did I whack my head trying to find you? This is a dream, right? Half my brain in just laying in some bush waiting to get poked with a stick.” Wade mutters out. His hands wander up Peter’s torso, thumbs brushing against Peter’s nipples. He must like the way Peter moans when he does that because he does it again and again. 

The more Wade gives Peter, the less it seems to help. He knows he needs more contact, more everything before the fire consumes him. He just hopes Wade won’t deny him. Peter squirms his way into Wade’s lap, the feeling of those thighs under his own helps to settle his growing nerves. He wonders if he can talk Wade into taking off his pants so every point of contact between them is skin on skin. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this but it settles that ache in him and everything feels just _so_ much better.

Wade’s hand slip around to Peter’s back and he pulls Peter in closer to himself. Peter rocks his hips into Wade’s, gasping out at the contact. He didn’t even realize how aroused he’d become, but now that he’s got friction against it he can’t stop. He needs release. His hole clenches around nothing, but like it wishes there was. Peter wants something inside him. He sobs at the realization, unable to concentrate on anything else. He wants to be stretched open and filled. Wants it hard and demanding. He ruts down against Wade harder, the feeling of Wade’s own arousal evident. Peter bites his lip, blood pooling in his mouth as as tries to determine just how big Wade is. It makes the fire in him flare up and he just needs. He needs Wade inside of him. Wrecking him. 

“Spidey, babe, angel of my eye. I really, really need to know you’re still in there somewhere cause you’re kinda killing me right now.”

“Wade, I need. Just. I need. I’ll buy you _so_ many tacos just put your hands down my pants. My ass, I just. Please. _So many tacos_ ,” Peter babbles out. 

“You’re trying to bribe _me_ into this? What world am I living in?” Wade does as he’s told though and slides his hands down along the curve of Peter’s back and into his pants. He cups Peter’s ass and kneads at the flesh like he’s trying to make bread. 

It’s better than where Wade was touching before and Peter lets out a low whimper as he rocks back into the sensation. His ass clenches again around nothing and it feels so strange, he doesn’t know how to ask for what he wants.

“Spidey, I don’t think I can just?” 

Peter shakes his head frantically. “This isn’t enough, Wade, I need more. Please, please, just one finger. I just need one.”

“One finger?” Wade swallows nervously and buries his face in Peter’s throat. “You want me, Wade Wilson, to do what with this finger?”

Peter growls out and grips at Wade’s shoulders. “I need your finger in my ass, Wade. I need it.” 

Peter gives a sigh of relief when he feels Wade’s finger circling his rim. He pushes into the touch, trying to get Wade’s finger inside of him already. He never figured Wade to be one to take things slow. 

“You’re wet,” Wade says in shock. “Why are you wet?”

“I don’t care,” Peter whines. “Just push inside already.”

Wade makes a low growl and pulls his hands out from Peter’s pants. He grabs at Peter’s ankles and forces them up over Peter’s shoulders. He holds them there crossed over each other in one hand and uses the other to pull Peter’s pants down and expose his ass. Wade’s thumb presses against Peter’s entrance and it has him sobbing, he just needs something inside him _right now._

“You’re leaking lube,” Wade says is awe, spreading the slick substance around Peter’s rim. “Just dripping, why are you dripping lube?”

Sweat trickles down along Peter’s spine, his mask is wet with tears as his frustration rises. He feels so desperate. “I don’t care, please, I just don’t care. I need it, Wade. I need it. You have no idea. Please, please I need you inside.”

“What if this doesn’t fix it?” Wade questions but even still he finally pushes his finger inside Peter, making him keen in delight. 

It’s perfect, scratching at an itch that was sure to drive Peter insane. It’s everything Peter needed and somehow still not enough. The way Wade’s finger curls in with each little thrust and just somehow knows right where to go has Peter scrambling for purchase and grabbing at any branch he can so he can try and move. 

“Wade, Wade, please another. It’s not enough.”

“Who am I to say no to such a plea?” Wade says as he pushes in another finger.

Peter doesn’t know what to do, he feels so close to coming and yet he feels like something is still missing. He’s getting what he wants, what his body is aching for and somehow it’s wrong. Wade’s fingers feel large in his ass, thick and long as they twist and stretch his insides. 

“Wade, it’s not enough. I need to be full.” Peter sobs out, his body shaking.

“Shush little lamb, just let me take care of you.” 

Wade pushes in another finger and it’s instantly so much better but _still_ not right. Peter knows what he wants but instead he just begs for another finger. One that Wade refuses to give him, trying to reason with Peter that he has much wider fingers than Peter and he doesn’t want to hurt Peter. Not that Peter thinks that’s possible, this is all he is ment for right now, just taking. 

The feeling of Wade’s fingers twisting and scissoring inside of him has Peter close to climax, but it doesn’t fill him with a sense of relief like he thought it would. When it finally does hit him, it’s weak and unsatisfying and leaves him feeling more frustrated than before. Wade’s fingers slipping free of his whole as Peter wanting to sob. 

“Spidey, hey, are you okay?” Concern oozes from Wade as he tries to rearrange Peter so he can look him in the face. “Hey, talk to me here.”

Peter just shakes his head as he hiccups out a sob. He pushes at Wade forcing him back so he can climb on top of him. He tears at the front of Wade’s suit, not even bothering to figure out how to unfasten it. The action seems to freak Wade out and he struggles underneath Peter, their precarious position in the tree becomes compromised and they end up tumbling off the branch. 

Branches scratch and break as they fall, they land with a thump at the base of the tree. Wade groans in pain and rolls along the dirt but Peter hardly reacts. He’s back on top of Wade in seconds, straddling his hips and pinning his arms to the ground. 

“Spidey, hey, you still in there?” Wade wheezes out. 

“It wasn’t enough, Wade I need you.”

“Spidey, this isn’t you.”

Peter starts to pull at Wade’s pants again, tearing it open down the front. “Wade, please, I need this. There’s no one else that can help me. I can’t go to anyone else. I only want you.”

It must have been the right thing to say because it’s like a switch is flipped in Wade.He tosses Peter onto his back and Wade shuffles them up further until they are mostly covered by a bush. Peter wraps his legs around Wade’s waist and pulls their hips closer together. He can feel Wade’s erection pressing into him and it makes the primal part of his brain preen. 

Wade pushes one of Peter’s legs up over his shoulder, bending Peter practically in half. His cock rubs between Peter’s cheeks and it has Peter begging and pleading. He promises he can take it all at once, that he’ll be so good for Wade. 

Wade finally presses inside, pushing in almost effortlessly. It stretches Peter making him feel finally full. Peter can’t help but gasp and plead for him to go faster, but Wade takes his time and goes slow. It’s the best torture Peter’s ever had to endure. The feeling of Wade’s hips flush with Peter’s ass has Peter gasping in pleasure. When Wade finally starts moving faster, Peter can’t help the way his voice hitches as he cries out. It must be to loud because Wade moves a hand over Peter’s mouth, it only barely muffles Peter’s voice. Wade ends up slipping his fingers into Peter’s mouth and pressing down on his tongue. 

Peter happily sucks Wade’s fingers further into his mouth. He just wants Wade to fill every inch of him. Wants to be consumed by him. 

Peter always imagined that Wade would be rough and the way he’s fucking into Peter does not disappoint. Peter knows in some part of his brain that he should be uncomfortable being fucked in the dirt like an animal. That there are probably rocks digging into his back and that he’s going to have a series of cuts and scrapes along his body to deal with later. None of that seems to matter because his whole world is focused on the way Wade moves inside him. Fills him. 

Peter feels his orgasm approaching but it’s like his body is waiting for one final thing before he can let go. He doesn’t know what it is until he feels Wade trying to pull out, so he tightens his leg around Wade’s waist. 

“Hey, hey, you don’t want me coming in you. Spidey, let go.” Wade stops to try and pull himself out of Peter’s grasp, but can’t force his leg off. 

“No, I do. I really, _really_ do.” Peter insists, trying to get Wade back into the rhythm. 

Wade gives a strangled sounding moan and picks up the pace again. Peter chants yes to every thrust. He wonders if the way his fingers are digging into Wade’s back hurts, but he can’t seem to stop himself either. Can’t make himself let go. He needs this. 

When Wade finally comes, filling Peter’s insides, it makes something snap inside Peter. It finally gives him the release he’s been craving and Peter finds himself arching up off the ground with his orgasm.

When Peter finally comes back down to himself, Wade is already off of him and pulling up Peter’s pants for him. Wade takes the time to try and fix every part of Peter’s costume into place, while being very careful as to not really touch Peter while he does. 

“Feeling better? Please tell me you’re feeling better.” Wade’s voice is flat, giving away nothing of how he is feeling.

“I feel _amazing_ ,” Peter slurs out. He’s never felt so good after an orgasm. Didn’t know it _could_ feel like that. 

Wade stands up, turning his face to look anywhere but where Peter lays on the ground. Peter tries not to let it hurt him. Does he look so pitiful? 

Wade pulls his pants up around his hips but they refuse to stay there from the way Peter tore them at them before.

“Hey, let me help with that,” Peter says as he raises his hand up and lets out a small burst of webbing over the front of Wade’s pants. 

Wade grunts out a quick, “thanks.” 

“Should let you get home without getting arrested, well, arrested for indecent exposure.” Peter gives a stilited laugh, hoping Wade will join him in his amusement. He does not. 

“So what just happened?” 

“I’m not sure, Loki didn’t appreciate the baby jokes and had this dust that just made me go crazy. I, uh, appreciate the help with that.”

“My baby jokes?”

“He was pretty mad.”

Wade tenses up and turns to walk away, not bothering to say another word, which only happens in extreme situations. Peter swallows and tries not to show how upset it makes him.

“Seriously, thanks for the help,” Peter calls out, voice shaking. He just needs Wade to talk to him about this.

Wade pauses briefly before continuing on and walking away. 

It takes a while for Peter to be able to stand, legs shaking. He feels wrung out and in desperate need of a three day nap.

Getting home feeling so thoroughly fucked while still in his Spider-Man suit is one of the weirdest and more shameful things Peter’s had to deal with. Which must have been Loki’s intention, though he finds it was still a strange stunt to pull. 

He just hopes both Wade and himself can put this thing behind them. That it won’t ruin the friendship they have. Peter doesn’t know what he would do if it did. He’ll give Wade some space before bothering him about it. Bring him those tacos he promised. 

\---

Peter’s pretty proud of the fact that he hardly ever vomits, it takes a lot to make him do so. So it’s extra concerning that the first thing he does when he wakes up is run to the bathroom to do just that. It would almost seem lucky that there wasn’t anything in his stomach to expel, but his body just doesn’t give up and he ends up dry heaving until there are tears in his eyes. 

He lays on the floor and groans, trying not to think about what he just did. The weird part is now he feels unbearably empty and all he can think about is food. Plates and plates of food. More food than he must have in his shitty-ass apartment, that’s for sure. He rolls onto his stomach and pushes himself up onto his knees and crawls closer to the bathroom sink so he can pull himself up with it. He grabs his tooth brush and attempts to rid the taste of sick from his mouth.

The walk to the kitchen is precarious, Peter’s legs shaking the entire way. There actually happens to be half a carton of eggs left in the fridge, so Peter scrambles up all six in a pan. He makes himself some toast with the last of his stale bread. It’s not a perfect breakfast but it fills him up some. Helps him regain some sense about himself.

That feeling only lasts an hour before he’s back in the fridge looking for more. He chugs the last of his orange juice and decides to head out to pick something up. Every food vendor he walks past he wants to stop at and devour everything they own. It becomes increasingly difficult to reign himself in.

It’s a relief when he finally gets where he is going, a little hole in the wall breakfast place. It’s far from fancy, there is always a chance you’re going to end up with a stomach ache later in the day, but it’s by far the cheapest place to eat in the neighbourhood. So cheap that when Peter finishes his first plate and is still hungry he just goes right on and orders another one. He’s got a reputation in the place for being able to out eat just about anyone. As far as reputations go, it’s one of Peter’s favorites to hold.

It’s a rush to make his afternoon classes, he spends the day chewing on the ends of his pens counting down the minutes until he can go eat again. Whatever had him throwing up in the morning must have taken more out of Peter than he thought.

The first thing he does when he’s free from school is go to the corner store and pick up a bag full of canned and boxed foods to go home and make. He wishes he could afford to eat out for every meal or that his kitchen was equipped with the space and equipment to make a proper meal. His tiny two burner stove top and mini fridge leave much to be desired.

The night is spent making dish after dish of food. Peter almost wants to cry, he can’t concentrate on anything with the hunger he feels and barely gets any of his school work done. 

Any hope he had that he would feel better the next day are destroyed when he wakes up before his alarm clock to his stomach gurgling at him. Peter doesn’t even know what to do, he heats up the last can of spaghettios and practically inhales it despite that way it burns his mouth. 

He gives a long sigh, grabs his things, and heads out to a proper grocery store despite the fact that he should be heading to class. He hunts around for everything on sale and piles it into the cart. Hopefully what he manages to get will last him for a few days. He already eats an insane amount of food, he can’t afford to eat more. 

But it’s a constant thought in his head to get more food. He doesn’t even make it to class, he just spends the day hunkered down at home eating. At the end of the day, his stomach bulges out. Peter wants to put on the suit and burn off some of the calories but can’t help laying down for a nap instead. All that food makes a person tired. 

When he wakes up to an even larger stomach, round enough that his shirt is pulled up high enough that a small sliver of his belly gets exposed, Peter panics. His body just doesn’t get fat, not this fast. Does it? 

What if there was something else that Loki did to him? Something other than make him jump one of his best friends and possibly ruin their friendship beyond repair. Not that Peter wants to think about that. He needs to convince himself that Wade will talk to him again.

By the end of the day, Peter is in full panic mode. He’d measured his stomach in the morning and when he does it again in the evening he finds he’s grown an extra inch and a half around. Which should be _impossible_ . He’s not eating _that_ much. 

It feels futile to try and fall asleep with the panic of what could be happening to his body. He must have managed to eventually though because he ends up sleeping through all of his alarms and misses all of his morning classes. He would race out the door to try and get to his afternoon classes but his stomach bulges out from his body. It’s somehow even larger and Peter definitely feels that panic now. 

Who do you even go to for this sort of thing? It must be related to whatever Loki did to him but Peter doesn’t understand what his angle is. Make Spider-Man fat, have a good laugh?

Or at least he didn’t until he felt his insides roll like something was moving around inside of him. He places a palm on his stomach and feels the movement again. He keeps his hand there, feeling numb as he feels the movement over and over again. It jogs a memory from his childhood of his neighbour, the way her stomach stretched as it grew larger with each passing day. He remembers all the questions he would ask and the way she would laugh as she pulled his hand to her stomach. He remembers how it felt to feel the baby in her stomach kick and squirm.

Peter doesn’t understand how giving someone a baby is the appropriate response to being called one. He laughs so hard he cries, falling in a heap on the floor. He’s a _man._ The idea that he’s with child is ridiculous. The very fact that he’s even thinking it means he must clearly be losing his mind.

But what else could be happening? It’s that or there is an alien parasite inside him. Frankly a baby sounds preferable.

A baby.

Peter doesn’t know what he should be doing but he knows he can’t do it alone. He gathers up his jacket but can’t manage to zip it up around his stomach. He grabs one of his larger hoodies instead and heads out the door. He may take a few detours for food along the way but Peter eventually makes his way over to Wade’s apartment. 

He’s lucky to slip into the building because someone is leaving just as he shows up. They don’t even question Peter as he pushes past. He vaguely knows where to find Wade’s place, not actually knowing the number because he’s only ever gone in through the window. 

His first guess ends up having him trying to politely decline joining a little old Dominican lady for tea. She gives Peter a disbelieving look when he tells her who he is looking for. Apparently he looks too nice to be hanging around someone like Wade Wilson. Not that she is _wrong_ per se but she _is_ wrong. Just because Wade can be scary doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a soft side. That he can be sweet and kind if he wants to be. It’s just not often that he shows those sides of himself to others. 

It takes more effort than Peter expects to raise his hand to knock on the door, knowing Wade is definitely on the other side. This will be the first time he’s shown his face to Wade. He didn’t really think about the implications of that when he left his apartment without his suit on but now here he is without it. He could leave. Could backout from this, but Peter’s honestly so scared right now and doesn’t want to deal with this alone. Whatever is inside him squirms and it’s all the motivation he needs to bring his fist down on the door in three sharp knocks. 

The silence that follows eats away at Peter’s soul. He panics over whether Wade is even home, or will answer his door, or is even awake, and what if he never heard Peter’s knock? He pounds on the door, louder this time, making the door rattle in it’s frame. 

The door jerks open, revealing Wade in nothing but an old stained shirt and his boxers. Peter hates that the sight does something for him. Wade has a pair of smokes hanging from his lips, because one was clearly not enough and he’s got an almost empty bottle of whiskey in his hands. His eyes are bloodshot and he looks absolutely wrecked. 

“What the fuck you want pipsqueak,” Wade growls out.

“ _Wade_ ,” Peter breathes out and pushes his way into Wade’s apartment, not caring that it’s probably a good way to get shot. “I need your help.”

It must be a surprising move because Wade just stares at Peter in shock. “I’m not in the help business, kid.”

Peter hesitates over his next choice of words, running a hand nervously through his hair. This all seemed easier to explain in his head on the way over. “Wade, I need you to listen to me.”

“You’ve got about six seconds before I’m grabbing my gun.”

“Wade, it’s me, uh, _Spider-Man_.” Peter makes a little ta-da motion with his hands and gives a small smile.

“Bullshit, I’m grabbing the big gun for this.”

Peter has to grab Wade’s shoulder to stop him from following through on the threat. He makes sure to use a little more strength than necessary to help illustrate his point. Wade glances down at the hand like he can’t comprehend it’s existence. 

“ _Wade,_ really it’s me.”

“Okay, climb that wall then, _Spidey_.” Wade spits out the words like a threat. 

Peter let’s go of Wade’s shoulder with a sigh and paces over to the wall. It’s easy enough to climb, he makes his way onto the ceiling before dropping back down in front of Wade. “See, Spider-Man. The password is ‘I’m not wearing any underwear’?”

“Oh shit,” Wade gasps out, the smokes falling from his lips to the floor. “Why the hell are you still willing to talk to me after what I did to you? _Why are you showing me your face?_ ”

“What _you_ did to me? You _helped_ me.” Peter is baffled by Wade’s words. Shouldn’t he be the one saying that?

“I said all those things and got Loki to put the magic whammy on you. You had to fuck someone like _me_.” Wade sobs out and takes a long drink from the bottle in his hand. 

Peter flinches away, not understanding how Wade could have gotten things so twisted up. He takes a moment and takes in the disarray of Wade’s apartment, the piles of bottles and smashed furniture. He just let Wade walk away that day so the man could go home and wallow in self-loathing. He should have known better. Should have considered how that day played out from Wade’s perspective. How Peter was all but drugged out of his mind.

Peter feels a kick from inside him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Closing the distance between them in two quick steps, Peter grabs hold of Wade’s face to look him square in the eye. “I’ve dreamed of you fucking me for the past year. Longer if I’m being honest. I was out of my mind that day but trust me when I say that I could not have trusted anyone else to be with me like that. I don’t blame you for what Loki did. He was going to do something in retaliation no matter what you said to him.”

“But you could never want someone like me,” Wade whimpers, trying to wiggle his way out of Peter’s grasp. “I’m hallucinating again.”

Peter feels his heart break. He’s never let himself get close to Wade, flinched away from contact because he was scared of what it would mean to give in. Scared that Wade didn’t mean them but now he sees how that could look from Wade’s perspective. It suddenly becomes very important to Peter to find out just how Wade really feels before bringing up the reason he came over. 

That Wade won’t devote himself to Peter just because of what might be potentially growing inside him. Peter chews on his bottom lip. “Wade, I want you. I want to be yours but I don’t know where I stand with you. I’m sorry I’ve never made that clear, I just don’t know where the jokes start and end. I’ve been to scared to take that leap.” 

“Really? Because I would do anything for you, to be your snookum, love bunny, your one and only, how could you not know that? You’re all I dream of, Spidey. And I just _hurt you_ like that. How can you stand to look at me? I’ve already ruined it before it could begin. Like everything.”

“I want to be yours too. Please, you didn’t ruin your chance. You didn’t hurt me.” Peter pleads. 

Wade sags forward and stops trying to pull away. “You want me?”

Peter grins and rubs in thumb along Wade’s jaw. “Like you wouldn’t believe. You’re all I think about, an all consuming force in my life.”

“How are you always so perfect? We really still have a chance?” Wade asks timidly, his face full of hope.

Peter surges forward, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck to pull him down into a heated kiss. Wade wraps his arms around Peter in return as he all but devours Peter. He tastes of smoke, liquor, and every bad thing Peter’s never had the courage to try. It should make Peter want to throw up but he finds himself licking into the crevice of Wade’s mouth instead. 

Wade pulls him closer and it brings the bulge of Peter’s stomach into contact with Wade, making him pull away with a chuckle. 

“You hiding something under there?” Wade asks, tugging at the hem of Peter’s hoodie. 

Peter pulls away from Wade, his face heating as he smoothes a hand over his stomach. It’s gotten so large in the past day, his normally flat stomach looking like he swallowed a beach ball. He looks up from his stomach to Wade, his mouth going dry with the thought of trying to find the words to explain his situation. It’s seems so preposterous but then isn’t that their life? Peter can climb walls, this shouldn’t be so far fetched.

“Spidey?” Wade’s face scrunches up in concern. “What is it?”

“I think I’m pregnant,” Peter blurts out loudly. 

Throwing back his head, Wade lets out a long laugh. He wipes away a tear from his eye. “What, did you swallow a baby?”

Peter shakes his head and takes a deep breath before trying again. “I think I’m actually pregnant. Like growing a baby inside me, growing really fast actually. I think that’s what Loki did to me, why he had us-” Peter nervously licks his lips and pulls his shirt up over his stomach- “just look.”

“What the hell,” Wade mutters out. His hands ghost over the flesh of Peter’s stomach, twitching like they want to touch.

Peter feels a slight tremor in his stomach like whatever is inside it is trying to do somersaults. He grabs Wade’s hand and places it where he can feel the movement. “There’s definitely something in there anyways. Please don’t freak out because then I’m going to freak out more and we can’t both be freaking out. I really need your help with this, Wade.”

Taking a small step closer, Wade places both palms on Peter’s stomach. He runs them along the curve of it, his mouth hanging open in awe. “It’s mine?”

Peter nods his head, his mouth twitching up into a small smile. “Don’t see any else around here, big guy.”

“I drank too much and passed out. I’m actually dead this time but that can’t be right because there is no way they would let me into heaven.” 

“This would be heaven for you?” Peter laughs as he waves a hand around the mess that is Wade’s apartment. 

Cupping Peter’s face in his hands, Wade leans in close for a small chaste kiss. “You’re my heaven.”

Making a small squeak in surprise, Petter all but throws himself at Wade. He’s picked up off the floor, Wade’s hands looping around under his ass. They tumble back onto the couch, Peter landing with a little bounce. Wade has to prop himself up above Peter and awkwardly lean over so they can start kissing again. It’s an uncomfortable angle they have to maintain so Wade isn’t crushing the baby in Peter’s stomach. 

He pushes Wade away, who whimpers at the loss of contact. He gives Peter a small confused look. 

“Pants, off.” Peter grunts out as he wiggles around on the couch trying to pull down his pants at the same time as trying to kick his shoes off. 

Wade takes pity on the way Peter struggles and helps him out of his shoes. He tosses them blindly behind him. “Where we’re going, we don’t need shoes.”

“And pants, come on.” Peter kicks at Wade and lifts his hips up off the couch.

Wade is more than enthusiastic about pulling them from Peter’s hips along with his boxers and tossing them over the side of the couch. Peter doesn’t even care that they probably landed on something they shouldn’t have, it really is a mess in here. He's distracted by the way Wade is peeling his own boxers off, last time they did this Peter was too out of it to get a proper look at Wade. This time, he can properly appreciate the dark flush of Wade’s cock, the way it curves up to his stomach. He wants to run his tongue along the vein bulging along the underside, pull back the foreskin and suck the tip into his mouth. 

Wade lines their dicks up and circles his fist around the both of them. Peter groans, bucking up into Wade’s grip. Wade’s free hand settles on Peter’s hip to keep him in place so Wade can set the pace. 

It doesn’t take much for Peter, just watching Wade move and flex above him is almost enough. Peter should possibly be more embarrassed about how quickly he comes, twisting on the couch with a whimper as he releases across Wade’s knuckles. Wade just uses Peter’s semen to slick up his own dick, his own orgasm taking him soon after. 

Peter can’t help the laugh that bubbles up out of him, Wade doesn’t seem to know what to make of it. Peter props himself up with one arm and pulls Wade down by the back of his neck so he can lick his way into his mouth. He can’t believe he gets this, that it’s not some joke. _Wade wants him._ It’s more than evident when Peter pulls back and takes in the way that Wade is looking at him. You would think Peter hung the damn moon in the sky. 

It’s more than intoxicating.

They shift around on the couch so they are laying on their sides with Wade snuggled into Peter’s back, his face pressing into the back of Peter’s neck. His arms loop around Peter’s middle, and he rubs small circles along the underside of Peter’s bulging belly. 

“We’re having a baby. Me and you. Doing the thing. It’s so grown up.” Wade whispers, his breath tickling Peter’s neck. 

“Do you think we can actually handle it?”

“I think we can handle anything, a baby can’t be that hard can it? If it’s that bad I’ll hire a team of nannies. We’ll live our very own sitcom, well, I’ll have to make sure they are all mediocre looking. Can’t let it become a soap opera. Maybe I should mention I don’t share, so maybe it’s good if you tell me now if I’m not going to be enough because-”

Peter reaches a hand back and runs his fingers along Wade’s jaw. “I don’t expect you to share. If it’s me and you, it’s just me and you.”

“Me, you and baby.”

Peter swallows nervously and runs a hand along his stomach along side Wade’s. “Loki’s magic did this, it’s growing so fast. What if it keeps growing fast? What if it’s not human?” Peter inhales a shaky breath. “What if we don’t get to keep it? I’ve barely come to terms with its existence and I don’t know what I would do if it was ripped away from me.”

Wade gives a small squeeze. “I won’t let anyone take them away from us. Not ever. Let’s not jump to any conclusion, I’ve got some magic guy we could go see. Help us figure something out if the baby does keep growing so fast.”

The magic guy does not end up being anyone Peter knows. He actually wonders if he should be trusting this guy with something so important. Wade seems to think that the threat of his presence is enough to keep the guy from doing anything untoward to Peter or the baby. 

Which, considering how he knows Wade feels about them, it should be enough. It just seems more likely that the guy, Micheal Hawthorne, would sell Peter a bag of weed than be connected to the mystic arts. Maybe he shouldn’t be so judgemental over the guys long hair and scruffy appearance. He sighs and wonders why he didn’t try to get in contact with Doctor Strange instead. It would have been worth a shot even if he is hardly ever around. 

As it is, they’re in Micheal’s apartment and it’s somehow in worse condition than Wade’s. Peter wants to trust the spell that is being crafted before him, wants to be able to trust the person Wade has deemed fit to do magic around their baby. The glares he’s sending Wade’s way must be doing a pretty good job of showing his displeasure, because Wade keeps smiling sheepishly at him as he whispers how sorry he is. 

“Well, I don’t think you have to worry about the baby once it’s out of you. It seems like there is a time spell on the, uh, womb part of you. Not the baby. Which does look to be a normal human baby.”

Peter sags in relief. “So everything is going to be normal once it’s out?”

Micheal nods his head. “Uh, how are you getting it out?”

Peter’s head snaps up and he looks over at Wade, his face going pale with dread. “How _is_ it supposed to come out?”

“Magic?” Wade says as he takes a step closer to Micheal. 

“Whoa, look, maybe? I don’t think I’m the guy for that though. I don’t want to mess up when it’s _your_ kid involved.” Micheal sweats as he backs up into the wall behind himself.

“What if you don’t have a choice?” Wade growls out.

Peter steps in between the two men before Wade turns the situation into a bloodbath. He places a palm on Wade’s chest, halting him. “We’ll figure something out. Find a doctor to perform a c-section or something.”

Wade’s eyes soften as he looks down at Peter and cups the side of his face. He leans in to give Peter a small kiss. “I don’t think I could handle it if anything happened to you or Baby.” 

“Let’s go find us a doctor then, okay?” Peter gives a small smile as he grabs hold of Wade’s hand and uses it to tug him towards the door. 

Finding a doctor they both trust turns out to be more of a problem than Peter expected. Mostly because Wade doesn’t trust anyone. They don’t really have much of a choice though when Peter starts to feel pain, his body telling him he needs to get the baby out of him at that moment. Which he would happily do if he knew how he was supposed to be doing it. 

Wade ends up storming the closest hospital and threatening the staff, not that he really needed to do such a thing. Turns out they take magic pregnancies very seriously there. It shouldn’t surprise Peter that he’s not the first or that they have protocols in place but he hadn’t thought New York had gotten _that_ weird. He takes some pride in being the first man to get pregnant though. It’s going to be a field day keeping it out of the press. Wade says not to worry about it though, so Peter doesn’t. 

The shock on all the nurses faces when Wade only just learns Peter’s real name as they checked him in was priceless. 

“You don’t know his name and you’re the _father?_ ” 

“You bet your ass I’m the father of _Peter’s_ baby.”

Wade uses Peter’s real name every chance he can get. Sometimes just purring it out into Peter’s ear while they wait around for the staff to finish setting everything up. Wade’s excitement is infectious and keeps Peter from having a melt down over what is about to occur. 

He doesn’t remember much of the c-section, just bits and pieces. He mostly just remembers how Wade held his hand and murmured sweet reassurances. He remembers the first cry of his baby and the excitement over hearing it’s a little boy. How Wade wiped the tears from his face as he got to see his son’s face for the first time. He can’t believe how good Wade looks holding their son. 

When he finally gets a chance to hold his son, he cries again. Wade is right there next to him, fingers gently running along their son’s back. Peter doesn’t know anything about babies, how he’s going to manage taking care of one while finding the time for school and work. But he knows he will do everything in his power to give the tiny little human everything he possibly can in life. He knows Wade will do the same. Peter’s heart swells with love and he never wants to let go of that feeling. 

“What should we name him?” Peter asks.

“Something mighty, something that will strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. Something like, Bryan.”

Peter tries not to choke on his laughter. “Bryan isn’t intimidating.”

“Tell that to the guys that stole his daughter.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “We’re not naming him after a movie character.”

“Good luck finding a name I don't already associate with a movie.”

“Touche, well, not Bryan.”

“Maximus?”

“And have to deal with everyone asking about it? Pass.”

“Okay, how about Bruce?”

“As in?”

“Bruce Lee! Our son will be a total badass!”

Peter laughs, imagining their son in a few years attempting to do a flying kick. When he looks down at the small little red face in his arms and imagines himself calling him Bruce years down from now and he can actually see it. See how much terror and joy there will be. Bruce somehow feels right. 

“I think I like Bruce.”

Wade’s mouth drops open. “Really? I picked something good?”

Peter grins up at Wade and nods his head. “Yeah, so we’re going with Bruce then?”

Leaning in close, Wade peers into their son's face. “Bruce, Brucie-Boy, my little Brucel-Sprout.”

“You’re going to be the dorky father, aren’t you? I’m going to have to stop you from spoiling and embarrassing him non-stop.”

“Gonna have to stop me from spoiling and embarrassing the both of you.” Wade grins and places a small kiss against Peter’s forehead. 

Truer words have never been spoken, Peter has to physically restrain Wade to stop him from buying everything when they go shopping for Bruce. Why would a newborn need three different kinds of rocking swings? Thirty stuffed animals? Especially when Peter knows Wade already owns some. 

They end up with a reasonable amount, in comparison to what Wade had wanted. Still to much to fit into Peter’s sardine tin of an apartment. Which is how Peter learns that Wade got him a new apartment, telling him that his stuff had already been moved over as a key is shoved into his palm. 

“Whatever you need, I’ll get it for you. I’ll always provide for my-” Wade’s voice breaks and he has to look away from Peter. 

Peter shifts Bruce in his arm as he whispers out, “family?” Just saying the word makes Peter’s heart beat faster. They’re a family. 

“It’s weird to think never mind say, isn’t it?”

“Very,” Peter laughs out. 

The night is spent in panic as they try and figure out how to put together a crib and everything else they got their little Bruce. Wade working away while Peter rocks Bruce gently in his arms. Peter didn’t think it would be so hard to put Bruce down, needing reassurance that he’s still breathing at all times. 

There’s an awkward moment when everything is put together, the sun having long past gone down and Wade tries to go home. Bruce is already asleep in his new crib, freshly fed and changed. Peter should be fine on his own for awhile but it’s easy enough to tell that Wade doesn’t want to go, that he wants to stay with his son. How can Peter force the man out, when he wants nothing more for him to stay? 

“I could really use your help tonight,” Peter says quietly as he tugs at Wade’s sleeve, pulling him back into the room. “What if he wakes up screaming?”

“You really want me to stay, Petey?”

Peter nods his head. “Please?”

Eyes closing, Wade takes a deep breath. “I would be thrilled to stay the night.”

Those words draw Peter’s mind to other thoughts, other reasons Wade could be spending the night. The stitches along his abdomen sort of put a damper on such thoughts. It doesn’t stop Peter from pulling Wade down for a soft kiss.

“You’ve been amazing today.”

It’s strange to watch a man of Wade’s stature get shy, trying to turn away to hide the blush creeping up his neck. “I barely did anything.”

“I couldn’t have done today without you.” 

Peter convinces Wade to hang out on the couch and watch some shows. Only they don’t have internet or cable set up yet. Peter gets to show off some skills he doesn’t like at advertise as he hacks into the neighbor's wi-fi. They stream some lame movie on Peter’s laptop as they huddle in close to each other. Peter can’t remember much of the movie, drifting off to sleep almost instantly. He wakes back up when Wade settles back down on the couch with Bruce in his arm as he feeds him a bottle. Wade is making happy little cooing sounds, and making encouraging comments as Bruce sucks back the bottle. 

Peter doesn’t even realise he’s crying until Wade looks up at him and starts to freak out, wondering what he did wrong. 

“You’re perfect,” Peter says as he wipes the tears from his eyes. He gives Wade the biggest grin he can manage. “You can stay every night.”

Which Wade does. It’s a hard thing to go from spending all your time alone to suddenly having a family. To have someone that needs your constant attention. It seems like neither of them are able to keep their eyes off Bruce in fear that something will happen. Which doesn’t lend itself well to sleeping but it would be less without both of them there. Aunt May ends up being a big help and it’s shocking how well she gets along with Wade. It wasn’t something Peter expected _at all_. Turns out his Aunt has more of a vulgar side than Peter was aware of. Frankly he was alright not knowing it existed. 

Even if he can be a bit fussy some time. Like screaming for three straight hours. Peter might be losing his mind, he feels like they’ve tried everything. As it is they’re letting each other take breaks from the situation, Wade is out grabbing something from the corner store and then Peter can go for a small walk. 

Bruce is in his crib, still screaming, while Peter makes a run for the washroom. He’ll try rocking Bruce again in a moment. It’s just as he’s finishing up that Bruce suddenly stops crying and instead of filling Peter with relief it sends him into a panic. He runs back to the room, heart pounding, the sight of Loki cradling Bruce in his arms makes Peter’s vision blur with rage. 

“Put him down Loki.”

“He just needed a calming presence. Turns out you really don’t know much about babies, imagine that?” Loki smirks and Peter wants to punch it right off his face.

“Get away from my son, you can’t have him.” Peter clenches his fists, itching to rush forward and snatch Bruce away but fearing what could happen in the process.

“You really want to keep this screaming thing?” Loki says in disdain, cocking an eyebrow.

“Even though I haven’t slept in a week, I wouldn’t trade Bruce for the world.” Peter spits the words out, his whole body shaking. 

“I can’t say I expected this outcome but perhaps I should have. I think I will be willing to leave you alone if I get a heartfelt apology.” 

Peter exhales the breath he was holding. “I’m so sorry. I should never have said those things about you. I get it now, you’re nothing like a baby. You’re a big tough asgardian. I’m really, so very sorry.”

Loki throws back his head and laughs. “I suppose it will do.”

“Can I have Bruce back, then?” Peter holds out his arms and takes a tentative step closer.

Loki holds out Bruce and Peter flies the rest of the way across the room. He hugs Bruce tightly against his chest and promises to never let go. 

“Just remember, I know where to really hurt you now. What you would be willing to trade the world for.” Loki sing-songs the words as his form vanishes like he was made of nothing more than dust. 

Peter tries not to panic as he slowly rocks Bruce in his arms. The door to the apartment clicks open and Peter walks out of the room to find Wade in the hallway, holding out a bag. 

“You got him to sleep,” Wade whispers in awe as he slowly makes his way over to the two of them. 

“Yeah, hopefully is lasts.” Peter says dumbly, still feeling numb from the last few minutes. Wade gives him an odd look over it but must think its nothing more than sleep deprivation.

“I got you ice cream but maybe we should get you into bed?” Wade runs off to the kitchen to put the ice cream away, his face scrunches up at the fact that Peter doesn’t move while he is gone.

He places his hand on the small of Peter back and gently leads him back over to the crib so Peter can put Bruce down before leading him over to their bed. Something Peter still has trouble believing. He loves their bed, even if they’ve been to busy to break it in yet. He doesn’t even bother to move the covers back, Peter just falls down into the center of it. Wade rolls the edges of the blanket up around Peter, tucking him in before settling down beside him. 

They way Wade runs his fingers through Peter’s hair is probably the most soothing experience of Peter’s life. He thinks he should tell Wade about Loki but doesn’t want to ruin the moment. Doesn’t want Wade to run off and attempt to track the trickster down. Not at the moment. 

Peter hums in pleasure. “Wade, you’ll always protect us, right?”

Wade’s fingers pause briefly before continuing. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to keep you two safe. Always and forever.”

Peter feels sleep tugging at him and lets himself follow knowing Wade will be there when he wakes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! ♥♥♥ 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://thetimidturnip.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say hi.


End file.
